1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a muddy water processing apparatus for settling down the particulate matter contained in muddy water and then removing the settled particulate matter and, more particularly, to a processing apparatus suitably used for the processing of muddy water produced by the execution of a tunnelling operation, a boring operation, a pile driving operation and an operation of removing sedimentary earth accumulated at the base of or in the vicinity of a dam or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A conventional processing method for removing particulate matter such as sand from muddy water comprises the steps of guiding the muddy water containing the particulate matter to a sedimentation tank, settling down the particulate matter in the sedimentation tank, and then scooping out the particulate matter that has settled on the bottom of the sedimentation tank by the use of a backhoe and a clamshell or the like.
However, according to this conventional method, a large quantity of water is scooped out together with the particulate matter. Thus, it is necessary to separate the scooped particulate matter and water from each other by a solid-liquid separator.